The...ummm something...ok CHAPTER ONE
by Swiftone
Summary: warning: this is my first fic!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: well duh im not JK rowling if i was i wouldnt be here. please use some common sense!  
  
  
Lily-Anne Evans stared down at the letter in her shaking hand:  
Dear Ms Evans,  
This year we are offering 20 students to join Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in England. We are offering you this choice due to your great work in class and out, meaning you have become a great asset towards the school. Please reply via owl no later then July 15th.  
Yours Sincerely Adrian McDonly  
Deputy Headmaster  
  
After a few minutes of shock and re-reading it for the third time Lily-Anne 's mind snapped back to reality.  
"WOOHHOOO!!! I'm going to England! " She screamed and started doing a little jig about the room.  
"Oh yeah a reply…" Hastily she scribbled a reply on the back of the letter and gave it to the impatient owl who was hooting at her to hurry up.  
"Ok, ok THERE! Done"  
***  
"Hey sleepy-head you've got an owl. Its from the school" A males voice floated through a bedroom door of a 15-year-old black haired wizard.  
"Hmmm? School owl? Mum?" A few thumps and groaning of the floorboards indicated that Jakob was up and looking for the owl.  
"There's no owl….DANIEL!!!" Jakob Blacksmith thundered downstairs ready to attack his father.  
"What? There was but I've already replied." Daniel smiled evilly.   
"Yeah sure…what did it say then?"   
"You read it" Daniel said throwing the letter at him.  
  
Dear Mr Blacksmith,  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is offering to have 20 students from WORMS join them for a year. Due your commendable work we wish for you to be one of them that will represent us.  
We await your owl no later then July 15th.  
Tiara Blacksmith  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
"MUM!!!" Jakob yelled "Whats going on? Since when did you start sending owls to members of the family?"  
"There's no need to yell dear I'm right here." Mrs Blacksmith said while trying to flatten Jacob's hair.   
"Well? What sort of joke is this?"   
"Its no joke I think you'll like Hogwarts and you meet heaps of other wizards…" She trailed off.  
"Why didn't you just tell me?" Jakob said while eating his breakfast.  
"That was MY idea. More professional. Besides I like watching your reactions it great stuff. Cheers!" Daniel butted in raising his glass of orange juice to the others.  
"So your going?"   
"I dunno…yeah ok who else is coming?  
"Well me for a start" Mrs Blacksmith said smiling.  
***  
Harry Potter sat in his bedroom at the Dursleys house listening to the snoring of his uncle and cousin, knowing he would have no chance of getting back to sleep. He was too excited. In 2 days he'd be back at Hogwarts. These holidays were cut short due to some new program the school was introducing. Cut by 2 weeks in fact. Harry wasn't to stay at the Weasleys home as it was under Dumbledore's' instructions but that didn't stop him from going out to Diagon Alley and other Wizarding places during the holidays.  
Meanwhile the Dusleys' were acting rather civil towards Harry as he reminded them of his godfather, Sirius whenever they tried to stop him from making contact with the wizarding world.  
But even that wouldn't keep them from locking Harry in his room whenever possible.   
Harry sighed wishing something…anything would happen. He was more bored then he ever felt before.  
Then last years events flashed into his mind and he quickly took them back as 4 no 5 owls were heading his way.  
"I take that back…I swear" he muttered as he opened his window to let them all in.  
The next 5 minutes were all the owl hooting softly as Harry tried to get all the parcels and letters off them.  
For some reason none of them were keen to stay…including Hedwig. Although Harry found this very odd at first he assured himself there must be some reason and started to open the first letter as it had the Hogwarts seal on it.  
  
Dear Mr Potter,  
As you may already know we will be starting school two weeks early as planned this is due to 200 transfer students coming from all over the globe. Bringing along 1 teacher per group of 20 students we will therefore be including 10 new subjects to be part of the school circiculum. We encourage you to buy all your belonging ASAP and look forward to seeing you in 2 days time. Due to an increase of Dark marks being found around Britain we have lifted the "no-magic ban" but this may only be used only for simple charms etc. Anything more serious will be dealt appropriately by the Minister of Magic.  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress.  
  
The other letters were from Ron, Hermione, Hagrid and Ron's two brothers Fred and George asking him about his summer and wishing him a happy birthday.  
***  
  



	2. The 2nd chapter

Chapter 2  
  
"Hurry UP Jakob or you'll miss a lifetime opportunity!" Mrs Blacksmith yelled over the clanging that her husband made while helping pack his wife's cloths in a mad hurry.  
"Hey Tiara? I'm FINISHED!" He sang.  
"Daniel do the world a favour and don't EVER do that outside" Jakob replied as he dashed past his father looking for his spell-books.  
"What? This? OH! What a beautiful m-o-r-n-i-n-g!" Daniel continued to sing, as Tiara's bag fell to the floor unnoticed.  
"Why did I marry a comedian?" Tiara moaned.  
"Why not?" Daniel put on a fake hurt face and started to sing "I knew I loved you before I met you" in a really bad voice.  
"Noooo!!! Spare us!!!" Tiara replied, trying to hold back a smile.  
"Hey mum? Aren't we supposed to be at the school BEFORE everyone else?" Jakob said as he waited as the front door impatiently.  
"Jakob?"  
"What?"  
"Your forgetting the most important thing that you own!"  
"My Firebolt?"  
"No, your wand"  
"Oh yeah…" Jakob replied as Daniel threw his wand to him. "We going…like now?"   
"WHY are we wai-ting slowly dehydrating?" Daniel started to sing but was cut short as Tiara threw her bag at him.  
"Ooooo" Jakob said "FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!!!"   
Tiara somehow managed to grab her bag, husband and son. Get them outside in the car and locked up the house and in a matter of a few seconds they were on the road. As Daniel complained loudly of Muggle traffic and how slow it was, Jakob leaned back and sighed this was gonna be a long year.  
***  
A light flickered on in a orphanage half way around the world, as Lily-Anne Evens snuck into the storage cup-board in the Kitchen to get her school cloths and accessories. Hoping not to wake anyone up, least of all the Head lady.   
"Shhh!" She whispered to her owl Hybrid as she scurried around the room. There! Everything was ready. Just as she lit the fire there was a creak on the stairs outside.   
Lily-Anne quickly grabbed her Floo-Powder and grabbed her belongings and was about to leave when.  
BANG!  
The whole house rattled as the stern "Mrs Migmay" charged through the door, yelling that Lily-Anne was to stop all this nonsense at once and get back to bed.  
"Old Fart" She muttered loudly as she stepped into the fire.  
"Cya next year Muggy!" She yelled and with a whoosh the flames engulfed her as she yelled   
"Gringotts, Sydney!" and was gone.  
***  
It was 9am on 18th of August and Harry Potter in a few minutes would meet his best friends after being cut off from them for the last 6 weeks.   
Impatiently Harry walked along the sidewalk of Platform 9 3/4 waiting for the train to come. Even though the train wasn't supposed to leave for another 2 hours harry had snuck out last night and took the Knight Bus to Kings Cross and arrived there in the early hours of the morning.  
"Come ON!" he muttered angrily as the Hogwarts Express pulled up beside him. Seeing his chance to choose the best carriage of the lot Harry made his way slowly through the train until he got to the end. Dragging his stuff behind him he dumped it on the floor and fell asleep on the floor.  
***  
"Andrews"  
"Uh huh"  
"Bennet"  
"yeah"  
"Blacksmith"  
"Check!"  
Jakob turned away from the crowd of students who were trying to get their names marked off, wishing good-bye to parents and trying to load their belongings onto the muggle plane.   
"Hey kid you at least gonna say good-bye to your pa?" Daniel said as he pushed his way through the crowd of swarming kids.  
"I dunno…" Jakob smiled. "Yeah, ok dude, don't make the house too neat, I wont be able to recognize it if ya do"  
"Whatever dude, we all know that I'm the biggest slob ever known"  
"NO doubt about that" Tiara interrupted. "Just finished marking off the names. Lets go!" She said and kissed her husband goodbye.   
"I'll see you in the morning ok?" Daniel said. "I'll see ya off the train as well"  
Jakob rolled his eyes as Tiara started arguing to Daniel about the state of the house and she expects it to be left as she found it when she returned for the Christmas holidays.  
"Bye pops!" Jakob waved as he made his way through the crowd to board the plane.   
"Bring me back a Hogwarts toilet seat! I want to see if they really do have their emblem plastered everywhere" Daniel replied. "Have a good time Tiara…"  
"Bye Daniel, behave yourself!" She replied with a grin.  
"Who does she think I am some sort of 3-year-old?"Daniel muttered.  
"No, just a great big huggable slob with a sense of humour - meaning he's very dangerous" Tiara replied as she was the last to board the plane.  
"See ya in the morning!" Jakob yelled and as the doors closed behind him.  
***  
"Hey Harry!" Fred Weasly yelled into his ear.  
"Wha? Huh?" Harry sleepily mumbled.  
"Harry!" came the voice of Hermione as she ran forward to give him a hug.  
Suddenly Harry was wide awake.   
"Hermione! Ron? Hey Fred, George, Ginny. Hi Mrs Weasly!" Harry said as he rubbed sleep from his eyes. Looking around him he saw that everything was a lot brighter then it was when he fell asleep.  
"The Potter is awake" George began dramatically only to be interrupted by Mrs Weasly.  
"Its good to see you too dear." She said as she turned to her 'charges'. "Be good this year. I don't want to hear anything more about the trouble and mischief you've earned yourselves. " She said staring rather determining at the twins.  
"Trouble?"  
"Us?"   
"Never!"  
"Yeah, whatever" Ginny replied as she pushed her way past her brothers and onto the train.  
Within a few minutes later everything was settled and the train was about to leave.   
"Have a good time kids!" Mrs Weasly waved as the train started to move.  
"Bye!" They all answered.  
Ron sighed as he sat back in his chair. "You should have seen Fred and George! They went physco when they heard about how we could use magic for a few days. Mum and dad looked to kill with all the pranks they done! How was your holidays?"  
"Great" Hermione replied. "Our family went to Italy for 2 weeks and I got to try out some of the charms and spells as I flickered through out books. There were so many to choose from though!"  
"Boring" Harry replied, rolling his eyes. "Although I did manage to get Dudley worked up a bit when I showed him the letter. He refused to come out of his room!"  
"I wonder why we have to go back so early?" Hermione said to no-one in particular.  
"I dunno but I sure had a hard time trying to finish my homework in time!" Ron mumbled annoyed.  
"Yeah we'll just have to wait. Didn't your family give you any ideas Ron?"  
"They refused no matter what. The determination of our parents can be really annoying"  



End file.
